


Housewarming Gift

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Lance helps his favorite couple at their new home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt "'The key is under the mat' as a way to say I love you."

“So how’s the first full day in the new house?”

“Oh, it’s been alright so far,” Allura said. Lance could hear Shiro in the background, chuckling. “A bit of an anticlimax with all the fuss we went through.”

“Hmmm.” His own tiny apartment was filled with bright morning sunlight, and Lance sighed, taking a seat at his kitchen table. The place seemed…weirdly empty, now. “You’ll let me know if there’s anything else I can help with, right?”

Allura seemed to hesitate. “Well…”

Lance perked up. “Yeah?”

“I don’t want to bother you, especially after you helped us so much in the move yesterday. But we could really use a third set of hands…”

“Hey, it’s no problem,” Lance said, listening hard. It almost sounded like Shiro was snickering. Were they up to something devious? That would be pretty out of character for the two of them.

But Allura seemed sincere enough as she said, “Oh, thank you so much! Just come on by, and give me a call when you get here.”

Lance stood up, grabbing his keys and jacket as he held the phone between his shoulder and ear. “On it, princess.”

—-

Allura picked up almost as soon as Lance shut his car door. He leaned back against his car, admiring the house in front of him. It was the perfect dream house for a couple like Shiro and Allura: a cute cottage with nice bay windows and a green lawn. Lance couldn’t see her moving in the window; maybe she was already at the door. “So? Do I get to come inside and find out why I’m here?”

“Sorry, I can’t come to the front door right now.” Allura’s voice sounded cheerful but - strained? “Come on up to the front step. You’ll see.”

A little curious now, Lance proceeded up the front walk. There was a nice new _Welcome!_ mat on the doorstep, but nothing else that he could see. Lance frowned. He leaned over to peek in the front window, and choked.

He could remember being in that room just yesterday, wiping sweat of his forehead and heaving furniture around. Those bookshelves that had given him such a hard time. The antique statuettes on the mantel. The cream carpet he had helped them pick out at the home goods store. Shiro and Allura, not wearing a scrap of clothing, sprawled out on the floor; Shiro on his knees with Allura lying before him, her legs wrapped around his waist and the phone to her ear - so casual it was almost as if they had no idea the world was watching. Almost - Shiro glanced up silently, and smiled, before ducking his head to whisper in Allura’s other ear.

“Well?” Allura said brightly. She looked over her shoulder, smiling at Lance through the glass. “Still want to give us a hand?”

The answer didn’t even need thought. “God, _yes_.”

“The key is under the matt,” Allura said, and while Lance was fumbling at the doorstep, added, “And once you’re inside, we can talk about getting you one of your own.”


End file.
